


Vacation Shklance

by Shirolovesyoubaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, I guess???, Just thoughts about the dorks, M/M, Multi, Other, Smooth shklance for the soul, Some fluff thoughts, Water park suff, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolovesyoubaby/pseuds/Shirolovesyoubaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Shiro,  Keith and Lance went on a vacation? Got themselves a hotel and had fun!</p><p>They are in a polyamorous relationship,  guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Shklance

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random thought that came into my head about these lovebirds. 
> 
> They deserve to be happy.

I am now thinking about Shklance at a water park. Like they went on vacation, got a hotel room of their own. Crappy room service but they can definitely deal. There’s three of them yet they have one big bed in their hotel room. Lance always forgets the room card to unlock the door and the pass code. Keith and Shiro cleaning up the room even though room service and stuff like that exists, like “Okay but how about I do anyways. ”

Lance staring at the menu in awe and questioning the food choices and unreasonable prices. Keith and Lance racing over to the indoor pool and Shiro not bothering to catch up, watching the two and laughing. All of them coming back into their hotel room extremely exhausted and Keith joking about their hotel room being haunted and Lance staying awake in the bed to make sure no creepy ass ghost comes. Shiro reassuring Lance that there isn’t a ghost and they’re all cuddled up on the bed.

Shiro being the first one to get up, his arms buzzing because they fell asleep from holding his two dorks. Shiro doesn’t even budge and just stays there.


End file.
